


i like to sleep (close to you)

by thefrontbottoms



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, They cuddle and shit, Um a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrontbottoms/pseuds/thefrontbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is in love and so is Tyler, but they're friends. Of course they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like to sleep (close to you)

"Tonight's a really pretty night." Tyler was laying down on top of Josh's roof, staring up at the sky. It was roughly three in the morning and it was kind of chilly out, but it was good.

"You're really pretty." Josh spoke. He had a smile plastered on his face, but he kept his eyes on the sky. Tyler assumed he was blushing.

"I like this, Josh, I like sending time with you." Tyler smiled at the sky.

"I like this, too. I like it a lot." 

"I'm very glad that we're friends."

They fell asleep on that roof. Just a few feet from eachother.

-

"Look, she could have jabbed the knife in his face right when he stuck his head through the door and it would have been fine. What's-his-face wouldn't have died, he would have arrived and they could've gotten out." 

"Yeah, but it takes away from the suspense. It's a horror movie, one based off a Stephen King book at that, it's not supposed to end with everyone alive. I mean, have you seen The Mist?" Josh replied.

"I understand that, but still. And what's The Mist?" Tyler was smiling. So was Josh.

"It's getting late so we will watch it next time. It's interesting. You ready to go to bed yet?" Josh looked at Tyler with a playful sort of grin.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm getting tired."

They fell asleep in Josh's bed. Their bodies just inches from each other.

-

"Do you realize that we've been friends for seven years now?" Tyler said as he stuck his hand in the bag of chips.

Josh beamed. "Seven years. Holy shit." 

Tyler nodded. "Hey." He paused, a little unsure of himself. "Could I tell you something?"

"Yeah, of course. You can tell me anything." 

"I'm- I'm bisexual." Tyler wasn't looking at Josh. He couldn't bring himself to see his best friend's initial reaction. "And I know it's not like a big deal or whatever and I know it's probably weird to you or something, but, um, don't worry I'm not gonna like hit on you or anything."

Josh smiled. "Tyler, I'm glad you told me. I'm really glad you told me." Josh turned to look at his friend. Tyler turned, too. "I've got something to tell you, too. I'm pansexual."

Tyler smiled and pulled Josh in for a hug.

"Now. Care to get your ass beat at Rainbow Road?" Tyler asked as they pulled apart.

Josh laughed, he had a very beautiful laugh. His eyebrow raised. "Please, I will own your ass."

They didn't go to sleep until eight that morning. When Josh woke up he found his legs intertwined with Tyler's. He smiled and went back to sleep.

-

"So, what's her name?" Josh wiggled his eyebrows.

"Her name is Jenna. She's so beautiful, Josh. I'm gonna ask her to prom. And I want you to help me. I wanna do something cool." Tyler was smiling and he had a dreamy look in his eyes. The kind that let's you know he was talking about someone special.

"Of course I'll help you. I can call Debby and get her help, too. She's pretty creative." Josh took a drink of his coffee. "Why didn't you tell me about her sooner?"

Tyler thought for a second. "I just didn't want to get my hopes up I guess. I wanted to make sure her and I would actually work out, I don't know."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I totally get what you mean."

Tyler didn't stay at Josh's that night. He had a Skype date with Jenna. 

-

"You okay?" Debby took a seat next to Josh at the lunch table. He was sitting alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think. I don't know. Ty's just been with Jenna a lot lately and we haven't really seen much of each other. It's kinda weird."

"He's just really into her." Debby put her hand on Josh's shoulder and moved her thumb in small, comforting circles. "You guys are best friends, trust me, it'll be okay." Debby smiled. "And if it makes you feel any better, Jenna's been ignoring the hell out of me, too."

"Hey, wanna go to prom together?"

"Yeah, let's do it. I mean, you could have asked a little more specially, but whatever." She laughed, a playful smile spread across her face.

When Josh went home that day Tyler came with him for the first time in a month. His parents were out of town so they snuck into the liquor cabinet.

Josh pretend not to notice when Tyler tried to kiss him.

They fell asleep that night earlier than usual, there was school in the morning. When Tyler woke up he lifted his head off Josh's chest and pretended it wasn't there. He just waited until the alarm went off to wake up Josh.

-

"We broke up." Tyler's voice was emotionless and his face was unreadable.

Josh bit his lip and nodded. Neither of them were looking at each other. "That explains it."

"Huh?"

"That explains it." Josh repeated. "You haven't been over here in months, hell, you've texted me maybe twice in three weeks, and all of a sudden you text me for a whole day then actually say yes when I ask to come over. It all fucking makes sense."

"Josh-"

"No. Look, I was happy for you. I was so goddamn happy for you the entire time you two were dating. I was never sad or angry when you blew me off for Jenna, annoyed, but never angry. Until recently, that is. You were supposed to go camping with me last month, remember? You were supposed to go with me and family out to the lake, like you have for the past five years. When I texted you a week before the trip you said you were still coming. Then when I show up to your house to pick you up, you aren't home. Your mom has to tell me that you're out having dinner with Jenna's family. That's when it started to piss me off. Then, Debby tells me how Jenna is pulling almost the same shit with her and I'm thinking, 'it's bad enough I'm losing my best friend, but now Debby's losing hers."

"Josh, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I forgot all about the trip, fuck. Josh, I am so sorry."

Josh laughed, it was bitter and full of hate. It described how he felt almost perfectly. "Don't. I don't want to hear you say you're sorry. I don't wanna hear it. I'm going home. Don't text me for a while. I'm not gonna become the friend that's only here when it's convenient."

Josh grabbed his bag and left. He didn't sleep a lot that night. He felt something like empty.

Tyler did, too.

-

"Am I overreacting?l

"No, I don't think so. You were being treated like- like something not good, for lack of a better word."

"I just felt like he wasn't my friend anymore. I don't know. I didn't mind how much he was seeing Jenna, he was happy. That's all that mattered. But then he started blowing off plans, like, all the time. Plans we had set up months before they got together. Plans that meant a lot to me, to us."

"Sweetie, he's been your friend for years. It's okay for you to feel betrayed like this." Josh's mother smiled a sad, reassuring smile. "Now, look, me and your dad have to go house sit for your aunt tomorrow and we're leaving before you get up. I'll leave some money for you so you can order take out or pizza or something. We'll be gone for a few days and I'm leaving my car here in case you want to go out and do something." She kissed Josh on the top of his head. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you when we get back, okay? If you need anything, just call."

Josh nodded and went to his room. He called Debby and asked her to come over. She knocked on his window a few minutes later.

They fell asleep back to back.

-

"Wanna go to a party tonight?" Debby asked as she popped a grape into her mouth. The remote was in her hand and she flipped aimlessly through the channels.

"Where at?"

"Brendon Urie's house."

"Fuck, there'll be a lot of people there. I don't know." 

"There will abe booze. You like booze. We can get there a little late, and already a little tipsy." Debby knew Josh pretty well. "And, lot's of attractive people. Brendon is friends with a lot of attractive people. You like attractive people."

Josh laughed. "Okay, I'll go."

Debby smiled. "Yay! The party starts at eight. We'll get there at around nine or nine-thirty. And I can help you pick out your outfit."

"Sounds good." Josh smiled and nodded.

-

The party was loud. And smokey. Very, very smokey.

"Brendon sure does like his weed." Debby remarked as her and Josh were let inside by a friend of the host.

"I'm gonna bead to the kitchen, I'll find you in a little bit." Josh said and Debby nodded.

He went straight for the alcohol. The kitchen was pretty empty at the moment because everyone was currently at the pool in the backyard. Josh poured himself something that he hadn't tried before and chugged it. Then he did it again. Then one more time.

"Josh."

Fuck.

He turned around and sure enough. Tyler.

"Hey."

"I didn't think you'd be coming." Tyler had a red cup in his hand and a pinkness in his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah, me either. I came with Debby." 

"Look, I'm really sorry. About everything. I was just really caught up in Jenna at the time and I was being a bad friend and I'm really sorry."

Josh nodded and smiled. "I forgive you."

Tyler looked so relieved and happy. It wad kind of beautiful.

They hugged and spent the rest of the night with each other. Josh wasn't upset at all when Debby texted him saying that she met someone and wouldn't be seeing him for the rest of the night.

-

Tyler went home with Josh that night. They walked for two reasons; one being that Debby was the one who drove Josh while Dallon drove Tyler, and two being they were both too intoxicated to get behind the wheel.

Once they were back at Josh's house they sat and talked for a while. Being drunk helped them both be a little more honest and open about things. It was good. It was like they never fought.

"Josh?" Tyler was laying on Josh's bare chest and he liked how it felt like home.

"Yeah?" 

The room was dark and they were both halfway under the covers. The window was open and they could hear fireworks being set off down the street.

Tyler sat up and Josh did the same. "I'm not sure how to say this exactly but, I like you. I like you a lot and I think about kissing you a lot more than I should."

Josh exhaled slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Then why don't you?"

Tyler was confused for a second, but it all made sense once he felt lips on his.

"I like you, too." Josh mumbled against Tyler's lips once they parted. "I like you a lot, too."

They went to sleep that night happy and tangled into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad and short but i haven't posted anything in a lil while so here


End file.
